Gila
by Nona Biru Tua
Summary: Sekali lagi. Aku hanya bisa diam setelah membaca sebuah papan nama bertuliskan: Rumah Sakit Jiwa/Lanjutan dari Elegy/rnr?


**Gila**

**PERINGATAN: **_Fic_ ini tidak terikat dengan alur asli dari serial _manga_nya. Kelanjutan dari _fic _yang berjudul **Elegy** dengan fokus dan sudut pandang _chara _**Ichigo Kurosaki. **Selamat menikmati sajian kelam ini.

.

.

.

(c) Kubo Tite

.

.

.

RUMAH SAKIT. Mungkin sudah lebih dari satu jam aku ada di tempat ini, menikmati hembusan angin musim dingin. Begitu dingin, tapi aku hanya bisa merapatkan syal dan jaket yang kukenakan tanpa ada niat untuk masuk ke dalam. Di sini—di tempat aku duduk—orang berlalu lalang demi kesibukannya sendiri. Kebanyakan dari mereka hendak menjenguk saudara, rekan, kekasih, suami, istri, atau bahkan orang yang sama sekali tidak di kenal. Haha. Lupakan celotehku. Paling tidak mereka semua punya sasaran kenapa mereka ada di tempat ini. Tidak sepertiku. Aku tidak punya tujuan dan alasan yang pasti kenapa aku ada di sini. Aku, seperti terkena sihir dan ditarik secara paksa. Biar begitu, aku menikmatinya.

Ya, memang benar. Aku menikmati setiap kali aku harus kembali teringat akan tindakan masa lalu yang aku perbuat. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Tepat. Aku bergerak tidak seperti kebanyakan orang. Aku mampu berjalan, bernapas, makan, minum, tersenyum, menangis, tapi tidak satu hal: mengingat. Menyesakkan.

Lebih dari itu. Bahkan di sini aku bisa senantiasa melihat_nya _tanpa tahu siapa dia sebenarnya.

_Ia _duduk di tempat di mana aku senantiasa bisa melihatnya. Setiap dua kali dalam seminggu aku selalu melihatnya. Kadang tersenyum, juga melambaikan tangan seolah mengajakku menyelami dunianya. Dia baik sekali terhadapku. Aku bisa melihatnya langsung dari untaian senyum yang ia simpulkan dari bibir ranum itu.

Anehnya, ketika aku berniat untuk mendekat, ia merasa ketakutan dan langsung pergi dariku. Aku kerap kali bertanya sebenarnya apa takutkan? Aku tahu dia juga sakit, sama sepertiku.

Biar dia sangat baik terhadapku, tampilannya sangat aneh. Dan lambat laun aku sangat terbiasa dengan keanehannya itu. Tapi, ada hal lain yang berubah dari dirinya. Aku ingat minggu lalu ia datang dengan rambut hitam yang tidak terlalu panjang berhiaskan jepitan rambut bentuk kupu-kupu di sisi kiri. Ia juga membawa sebuah buku dan pena bulu-bulu warna kuning. Sekarang, yang nampak dari dia adalah bando warna merah jambu yang menghiasi kepalanya. Rambut yang biasa tergerai sekarang ia kuncir, disatukan ke belakang. Itu, gaun juga. Tidak biasa dia ke mari menggunakan gaun semeriah itu, warnanya juga mencolok mata. Biarlah. Kuakui dia tetap manis dengan keadaan ini.

Tidak berhenti di situ. Ada hal lain yang membuatnya terkesan err—aneh. Ia melempar senyum ke arahku, lalu mendekati seorang gadis yang terdiam di sampingnya. Oh! Gadis itu memberontak karena tindakannya yang—aku—tidak—tahu—apa—itu, tapi ia malah tersenyum tenang. Dia, hari ini benar-benar aneh.

Harus kuakui benar bahwa tempat ini memang bukan tempat yang baik bagi semua orang yang sakit. Aku tahu wanita itu juga menganggapnya demikian. Ya. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sakit begitu ia melemparkan tatapan dan senyumnya itu padaku. Aku harus berusaha sendiri mencari tahu kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Begitu aku mencoba untuk berdiri, tiba-tiba para suster yang tadinya acuh kini dengan cepat mencegahku.

Aku marah. Sangat marah malah. Namun solah kemarahan itu luntur seketika saat tangan wanita itu menyentuhku dengan perlahan dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti.

"Ichigo, aku bahagia. Kau tahu kenapa? Hari ini anak kita wisuda dan aku akan ke kampusnya. Kau jaga dirimu baik-baik ya." Lalu mengecup keningku.

Kecupan itu, bahkan seperti pernah kurasakan belasan tahun yang lalu dari sosok yang sama. Tapi, kapan? Kenapa? Di mana? Siapa? Err—siapa sebenarnya aku?

Suster-suster itu seolah tidak mengizinkan aku menata kembali berbagai ingatan. Mereka menarik kursi roda yang kunaiki dan mengajakku masuk ke dalam. Sekali lagi. Aku hanya bisa diam setelah membaca sebuah papan nama bertuliskan: Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

* * *

**FIN

* * *

**

**a/n:** Ngek? _Yeah, again and again_ aku buat _fic_ yang ngegantung. Tapi, beneran deh ini akhir. Udah gak ada lagi tuh _sequel_. _Stop_ sampai di sini. Lagian aku udah puas kalau udah bikin si Ichigo-nya gila *didamprat* Agak lebeh emang, trauma sampai gila selama belasan tahun gitu. Tapi ya~ klise sih. Makanya buat _reader_ yang ber_gender_ cowok, sayangilah wanita-wanitamu sebelum karma datang seperti Ichigo *dilemparbatu* Oh yeah, tapi aku salut sama Rukia. Udah jatuh dari lantai atas masih aja selamet, anaknya juga selamet, sarjana lagi *meninggal*


End file.
